In the discussion that follows, a “display apparatus” refers to not only a standalone display apparatus but also a system that includes a first apparatus having a display unit 12 and a second apparatus providing an instruction to the first apparatus to display information thereon. Furthermore, the “display apparatus” refers to not only the apparatus having the display unit 12, but also a third “apparatus causing another apparatus to display information.” The third apparatuses may include an apparatus that causes another apparatus having the display unit 12 to display information, and an apparatus that transfers, to the apparatus having the display unit 12, information to be displayed thereon.
In the assembly of a product, operators are supplied with a job procedure manual and a variety of documentations in order to teach the operators a variety of job procedures and contents of jobs.
Electronic apparatuses are now considered. A plurality of processes and jobs are typically performed in the assembly of an electronic apparatus. For example, several tens of processes are performed in the assembly of a large-scale apparatus. Each operator checks the content of each job viewing the documentations such as a work manual or a job procedure manual, each specifying a job procedure in each process, and performs an assembly job in accordance with the procedure described in the job procedure manual. Described in the job procedure manual is a description of an item each operator takes note of in addition to drawings and photographs of an apparatus to be assembled.
The word “job” here refers to each assembly job the operator is supposed to do, and the word “process” includes a plurality of related jobs, and refers to a series of jobs as a set. For example, a series of jobs mounting a unit called A onto an apparatus is referred to as a “process,” and each job, included in the process, mounting the unit A onto the apparatus is referred to as a “job.” The job may be an assembly job of arranging the unit A on the apparatus, or of securing the unit A onto the apparatus with a screw.
The following discussion focuses on the job procedure of the assembly job, and is not intended to limit the job type of the embodiments.
The related art technique described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2513890.
The job procedure manual may be in the form of a book into which sheets of paper or other type of sheets are bound. The job procedure is typically viewed with the job procedure manual laid and opened on a desk, for example. Space to accommodate the job procedure manual may be arranged in a work place. The work place is typically not wide enough. In view of the efficiency of job, the space available for the job procedure manual is limited. The work place of the assembly job may be too narrow to accommodate the job procedure manual. If the job procedure manual is placed at a location different from the work place, an operator has difficulty viewing the job procedure manual without moving away from the work place. This arrangement causes a difficulty for the user to reference the job procedure manual, thereby reducing the efficiency of assembly job.
The operator typically turn pages of the job procedure manual as a job is in progress. Page turning may reduce the efficiency of assembly job. In particular, when an operator wears gloves, or holds a tool, page turning of the job procedure manual is difficult.
The job procedure manual is typically prepared on a per assembly product basis. Each time a different product is introduced, the job procedure manual in use is also changed accordingly. Even if products of the same type are continuously assembled, product specifications may be different because of a difference in apparatus or unit. Since the job procedure of assembly changes from product to product, a different job procedure manual complying with a different job procedure may be used.